Cold Acquaintances
by Hero DarkyDark
Summary: Second Year Fanfic, Setsuna Tokage felt stagnant about her life due to a humiliating defeat last semester. Along with the new year class 2-B received three new students, one of the boys Setsuna recognized going to middle school with and was surprised when she found out the boy had a huge vendetta against her for how much she bullied him in the past. (Love-Hate Setsuna x OC Ship)
1. Chapter 1

_**((Hey peeps so new story, for all wondering since this story is going to be focused on Class B students it will contain spoilers for the Joint Training Arc that happened in the manga that introduced Class B and their Quirks. But no worries beside their name and abilities the arc will only be referenced lightly, none of the main plot important events will referenced. Hope you enjoy.**__**))**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter One**

**New Year, New Students, New Me **

_**BOOM!**_

"That was a close one." Says the relieved teenage girl with dark moss colored hair as her self-amputated torso levitates away from explosion that would've certainly knocked her out or at least severely injure her.

She would lose one of her many pieces but that was fine, she got the ability to recover what was lost. What was important at that very moment was getting away. Luckily for her the cloud of smoke left behind from the blast would make a decent cover to use so she could retreat. As she hurried away she knew she needed to think and think fast, the pressure only increasing as time went on, and the onslaught was coming.

The girl quickly assess her situation, she and her team had taken serious damage already '_Awase is too far behind and have probably been captured by now. I need to sneak back to Kamakiri, he should be able to move. I'll use about 8, no 16 pieces to keep them distracted while we go save Bondo, if we can get the three of us together we can make a co-' _the girl's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a glowing light that shined near inches from her face.

For a brief moment she was left stunned as she stared at this light that shrewd into her eyes and the person emitting this luminous assault on her.

_When did you get here? _Was what the feminine hero wanted to think but she wasn't even given the chance to have that thought before that light became an immense flash, engulfing the girl in a blinding light.

_How can this happen to me?_

_**Bzzz Bzzzz Bzzzzz**_

The girl's eyes snaps awake to the sound of a buzzing alarm, squinting back down as she was met with familiar blinding light that deprived her of proper vision.

_**Bzzz Bzzzz Bzzzzz**_

With a groan she raises out of her bed, it's _gonna be a pain getting used to waking up early again _kind of groan.

_**Bzzz Bzzzz Bzzzzz**_

"Haaaa I get it!" She grunted as she searched for the source of the buzzing "Where is it, where is it!?"

_**Bzz-**_

"Got it!" She states in a cheery matter as she manage quickly grab her phone and turn off the annoying alarm. Tossing her phone back on the bed she rose her hand up to stretch, it'll help get the blood pumping so she'll feel more awake. It worked as she felt some misley form of wokeness in her, enough to open her dusky green eyes, gladly without some form of light trying to assault them.

Finally getting vision again she was met with the view of her room. The first thing that she noticed was the several large boxes in her nearly empty room, her room which was usually occupied with a mix of cosmetic items, figurines, toys, and other personal objects were now gone. Only things that remains was the furniture like a desk with a grey set of clothes on top of it, drawers, chairs, and a lamp, some of which had a yellow note on them. Her mind was in a morning daze as she tries to remember the reason why she was awoken to such a strange environment, it looked as if the teen was gonna move out of her parent's house for some reason. Which was strange, why would a 16 year old who's still in school need to move out of her parent's house?

With a quick repeat of the word `school` she instantly remembered why, the same reason her once glorious room now looked like a ghost town, it was the same reason why she had all this packed boxed, and the same reason why she had to wake up at this dreadful hour.

With that understanding out of the way she had a clear mind to go start her day, she was gonna need to start it off right for today is special.

Returning from taking a shower she swiftly got dresses thanks to the use of her quirk, disconnecting her hands from her arms to grab the set of clothes on her desk that she had set the night before, followed by disconnection her head from her torso, her torso from her hips, her hips from her thighs, and her lower half from her feet. This thankfully made the girl's mornings extremely easy to prepare for, being able to get fully dressed in less than half a minute avoiding all the troubles she should've been facing. Words can't express how grateful she was to have the ability to split her body into 50 different levitating pieces, it was even a bonus that her body parts can still function normally by themselves while the body was split apart like this.

With a yawn followed by another stretch she did a quick self-check of herself in the mirror to make sure her clothes were properly arranged on herself. As usually she didn't even miss a single detail, truth be told she knows she never messes up she just enjoyed having a nice view of herself.

It was a bit of a confidence booster, one she's been sorely needing over the last couple of months.

Beside it wasn't like the grey color palette of her UA school uniform was all that bad of a sight to see.

"Setsuna!" A feminie called out to her from outside her room's door "Your father and I almost got breakfast finish, hurry up and come down to eat. You don't wanna be late on your first day of this semester do you?"

Setsuna smiles to she shout back "I'll be down in a minute, let me just make sure I got what I need for class today in my bookbag."

She needed to break away from the view of herself anyways before she turned into a narcissist. Making her hands float her bag toward her she took a look inside, since it was the first day she knows she won't need too much study materials so she only packed in 2 notebooks, a few pens, a letter, and her hero costume that took up most of the space. Everything was in check.

She took a moment to take the letter out of the bag, she remembered it was from the Pro Hero Cow Lady that she took an internship with after the second semester ended. She was surprised she could have interns here in japan since she was just visiting japan for a few weeks but she doesn't make the rules, she didn't really care anyways she just took the internship because she knew Cow Lady is great friends with the No. 5 Pro Hero Miruko and they usually hang out together when they're in the same country for whatever reason. It was a bit mean to Cow Lady who was a competent hero in her own right, but it was a chance to possibly get experience with a top 10 pro hero and possibly have her help the young aspiring hero get over some of her faults.

The results was something that wasn't in favor of her goals at all.

Shaking her head to get her mind off of it she put the letter back in the backpack, it wasn't a complete waste of an internship, she got some nice day to day hero duty experience from it and at least had someone who was willing to take her into an agency after graduating to become a full fledged hero.

With everything in place Setsuna walked out of her room to join her family for breakfast. Being met with a delightful combination of smell before entering the kitchen, she was met with the sight of a dining table occupied with 3 plates of food. Sitting at that table was a much older looking woman with the same dark green hair color as Setsuna but shorter in a knot pony reading a newspaper, upon noticing the girl's entrance the older woman lowers the newspaper a little bit as she greeted her daughter.

"That wasn't a minute by the way." Her mother teased "Ve~ry unhero like to leave an innocent civilian alone with the monstrous food your father cooked for so long."

Giving a playful eye roll as she walked over to one of the open seats at the table before jokingly saying "Oh I'm so sorry mom, I should've come sooner to defeat the Morning Villain: Balanced Breakfast."

"Don't mind your mother Setsuna." Called out a more musculine voice from the side of the kitchen, the man was facing the stove frying something. Though she couldn't see his face she recognizes the long black hair tied in a ponytail, the hair also had a similar messy texture to her own as well. "She's just trying to fit in as much balls-busting as she can before you're gone again."

"There's no need, it's not like I'm going to another country or anything, I'm just a few train trips away." Setsuna tells her mother giving her a happy look "I can come by to visit when I'm not busy."

The mother assertively nods her head "Good! We need our precious bonding duo time."

"Which reminds me." The father interjects turning toward the two ladies as he walks toward them, getting close to Setsuna he squatted down to get on her eye level giving her a good view of his fuzzy chin hair on his jawline. "Please come back as often as you can, if you are not here she goes after me with her…*_sighs*..._type of humor."

Giving her dad a reassuring hand on his shoulder she replies "Don't worry dad, I'll be sure to keep Mom's performances booked away from you. I don't want to come back to find out that mom found a way to talk your head off."

"Oh please Setsuna as if I need much effort to do that. You know how your father is in the morning, if his head could come off he would forget it all the time." Her mother added.

Setsuna gave a playful shiver as she teased "Hrrg~! I can't even imagine how he'll ever keep himself together."

Setsuna's dad just lowered his head a bit to look at the floor, nodding to himself as he should've seen this coming. Looking between his young daughter and his beautiful wife he calmly says "You two are so lucky love comes with compromise. Now eat up I'll drop you off by the train station so you won't be late, I heard your usual train would be delayed today."

Soon the smell of smoked pork grace Setsuna's nostrils, turning her head to the opposite of her father she was presented with a plate of fried bacon being carried by a floating pair of hands. With a chuckle the girl took a couple stripes before taking the plate from the flying hands to place it on the table.

"Bagi you didn't use your spare hands to help you cook did you? I think I recognize that cut on your palm." Setuna's commented, leaning in to squint at the still floating pair of hands as they flew back to connect with their user's wrist.

"Gya, as if I'll let those things come near my pancakes!" The dad exclaimed seemingly outrage at the pure thought of the idea as he takes a healthy stack of the fluffy food for himself.

"I am going to miss eating your pancakes everyday." Setsuna states as she detaches her own hands to retrieve herself a smaller stack as well.

"Hey you never say that about my cooking!" Her mother claims fake offended

"Honey...we both got food poisoning the last time you cooked." Her father told her, his statement being assisted by Setsuna nodding.

Her mother was quick to outburst "Ok that was the worst she faced and it was only one time!"

"My birthday 2 years ago." Setsuna calmly says

Her mother stayed quiet for a moment before blushing "W-whatever just pass me the eggs and sausage."

The father-daughter duo happily assisted her by passing the plates with their amputated hands.

After enjoying a joyful Setsuna soon found herself outside her house's doorstep having her face repeatedly kissed by her mother.

"Ok I'm off, be sure to call once in a while." Her mom says before breaking away from her daughter, scooping up her coffee mug she left on the ground, and walking off down the street.

Setsuna and her father didn't move yet, instead they just watched her as she walked down the street in her blue business suit.

"How long do you think it'll take till she notices?" Her father asked smiling.

"I don't know, she seems to be improving so probably much sooner than usual." The girl replied sporting the same grin as her father except she was showing off her very sharp teeth.

"Well we gotta get going now if we're gonna catch the next train so let's not risk it." He says before calling out to his wife "Alvida!"

The woman stopped upon hearing her name and turned around confused to why it was called. That question was quickly answered when she saw her briefcase and phone being held in front of her by two different set of floating hands. Happily taking her possessions she calls out to her family "Thank you for the helping **hands**, I'll certainly **fall apart** without you guys!" With her finale act over she happily continue to walk off to work.

Setsuna's father shot her a look before stating "Please come home often, I can only take so much." before walking to the car.

Following behind him Setsuna non-chanlently says "Yeah, yeah I know."

"You better." Her dad commented.

The car ride to the train station was a smooth one, little to no traffic at all to halt their trip. Setsuna was even able to play her own music on the radio by the request of her dad, even though he soon regretted it not long after. Regardless he hummed along to the song with his daughter since it would be a long time before they can do this again.

As they begin getting closer to the station her father turned down the radio, as first Setsuna though he finally reach his limit with the songs that sounded out of his generation to him but it was for another reason.

"So, are ya excited to go back to school?"

"Well yeah of course, the Hero course is pretty difficult but it has all been a great experience." She responded "Also I can finally see a bunch of my friends and classmates again. I spent so much time this vacation with my internship and practicing that I only hang out with a few of them less than a handful of times."

"Sounds like you're still able to enjoy the profession you're going for." Her father commented "That's good, you should always have some form of passion for what you're doing or else it'll be easy for you to lose motivation for those things and might become unable to perform anything close to it's common standard."

Looking out the window Setsuna mutters "I know." '_Jeez this is coming out of nowhere.'_

Her Dad continued his statement "Ok just saying, most of those things usually start with self-doubt or lack of taking care of oneself. Which is why it's important to be able to live with and grow with the results of things, even if they don't turn out to your favor or the bare minimum you were expecting to get from it wasn't there."

Slightly annoyed by her father's 'dad talks' she thought to herself '_Ugh! Why he gotta talk like this now of all time, he's acting like I moping around in my underwear about something. I've lost at things before, they were extremely close but still loses and I've done a whole lot since then toward it. What do I have to worry about?'_

Then without warning a flashbang happened causing Setsuna to nearly jumped out of her car seat, if it wasn't for her seat belt she would've banged her head against the roof, she was also lucky she didn't accidentally activate her quirk.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked slightly panicked by the sudden flash of light.

"Doesn't seem to be much, just some Pro breaking up some silly street squabble." Her father answered "I remember hearing about him on the news, I think his name was like Flashman...PikaPikaMan...Taiyoken? Darn it, it's on the tip of my tongue. Anyways I just know the guy is bald."

Calming down Setsuna sighed to herself "Oh, just a hero doing his job, of course. I guess we're lucky they didn't cause of mess or else we might be late getting to the station."

"Actually we're currently at the station." Her dad says

"What!?" Setsuna shouted as she looked around her surroundings, she was surprised to see that they were right at the station's entrance.

"Yeah we've been here for about 5 minutes. I was wondering how long it would take you to realize it, I even had time to mess with your hair a bit." He told her

Sestune immediately uses the rear-view mirror to see that her long hair was tied in a simple knot at the top of her head "Dad no I spent a set amount of time getting my hair ready!" She screamed as she hurriedly went to fix her hair.

Her dad loudly laughed as he watches "Gyahahahaha! You have so much intelligence yet you can be so absent minded just like your mother. Sometimes I wonder if the only thing you inherited from me is just the better version of my Quirk."

After finally getting her hair in order she went to get her backpack and then stepped out of the car "That's not true, I got your eyes!"

"Your mother have green eyes as well." Her dad responded.

"Yeah but hers is about two shades lighter!" Setsuna explained closing her door and walking over to her dad's car window side to give him a hug.

Returning the hug her father told her "Alright be safe...well as safe as you can be doing what you're doing."

"No worries I also got your instincts, I'll text you after we finish moving into the dorms." Setsuna assured him, breaking off the hug to head for the entrance. She was almost to the door when a familiar hand levitated in front of her hold an envelope.

"Just a little cash in case something happens and you need something to eat for dinner." She heard her dad shout out from behind her.

Turning around Setsuna nagged at her dad "Dad~ you're going to get in trouble if you keep doing that in pubic."

"As long as I don't cause a ruckus or any trouble I'm sure no one would bother. Worst case scenario I just pretend I never seen that hand before in my life, I have an extra set of them at home to use." Her father remarked, waving his amputated floating hand tempting her to take the money.

Rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face she took the envelope.

"Now fist bump it!" Her dad commanded

"Dad." Setsuna whined

"Come on, I didn't ask for this your entire vacation you can do it for me this once after I gave you pocket money." Her father begged.

"Bribery? Really? How villianish can you be?" Setsuna sarcastically say putting a hand on her hips.

"I'm a simple man, I do what is needed to fulfill my desires." Was Bagi's reply, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Fine fine, before you do something that'll actually get you in trouble." Setsuna responded, conceding to her dad's command. Lifting her arm up, she detached her hand as well having it float over and fist bump her dad's floating hand. "Happy, now put it back I think FlashyFlash guy is giving you weird looks."

Her father took a moment to look over and he saw the Hero clothed with some lightbulbs was trying to sneak a look through the crowd of people that he was surrounded by toward his direction. Mouthing the words _uh oh_ to himself he waved his daughter goodbye as he begins driving off, his hand quickly following behind him before slipping into the car. Returning the wave until he was out of sight Setsuna entered the train station, taking the proper chain of trains to arrive in the city her school was in, the whole trip took less than an hour to sit through. Upon arriving she had to shove her way through the crowds till she managed to get to less populated area, allowing her to casual walk down the familiar streets she was used to. She even saw a few familiar faces from last year, most were students she recognize from Class A like Ashido Mina, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Koda, and Jirou. Then there was people that was in her own class last year like Pony, Ibara Shiozaki, and Tetsutetsu.. She really did have a lot of colorful characters in her class.

"Oh hey Tokage!" Called out a caring voice.

Setsuna stopped walking for a moment as she searched for who was calling him till he saw the orange hair material arts user Itsuka Kendo approaching her waving.

"Kendo, it has been so long how are you!?" she cheered out

The two girls grouped together, walking to school together as they recocial with each other about their vacation. Setsuna basically lead the discussion like she does most conversations, talking about the morning antics of the Tokage family and their provocative daughter, Kendo couldn't help laughing relating to her father's dismay of the type of humor the females in his life have.

"Glad to hear your family didn't change much, my parents are constantly changing between embarrassingly bragging about me being a hero that's spreading the effectiveness of our Dojo and being super worried that I won't be able to continue the family teachings if I get hurt." Kendo groaned "I couldn't wait for school to start so I can live at the dorms and they can focus on more important matters. They shouldn't be putting that much attention to just me, I'm not the only one in that house."

Giving a very audible snicker the cheerful teen empathized with her orange hair friend "I can't imagine my parents being more flip-floppity than a pancake, they're pretty good at keeping a certain narrative of weather or not they approve of something I do."

"I envy your ability to have a life that stays as stagnant as your hairstyle." Kendo teasingly commented to her, giving a sly smile.

"Ok first off I purposely keep my hair this way because it shows off my eyes and I work it like a star!" Setsuna snarky replied, brushing her hair up so it can flow in the wind for a moment "Second you're one to talk, I'm surprised you didn't change your hair either."

The much more mellow out girl reached behind to grab her neatly dressed ponytail, softly stroking it as she tells her friend "I was thinking about cutting it shorter but the look kinda grew on me, beside it's nice to have something that'll stay the same for once. But I'll warn you I'm not the same as I was at the end of last semester, I've learned a couple of new tricks, and made great improvements to my battle strategies."

Kendo seemed very pleased with herself, it seemed obvious her vacation time was spent doing something advantages for her. She continued on "Though I shouldn't get ahead of myself, I can't imagine how much you've insanely improved. You probably learned a dozen new tactics and moves right?"

Setsuna stayed silent for a bit before giving dubious answer "Y-yeah...of course, they're were popping out in cartons."

Enthusiastically fist pumping both her fist in the air Kendo tells her "I'm looking forward to going against them all, lets hold nothing back!"

Silence filled the air as Setsuna didn't vocally replied, instead she opted for a friendly nods before facing away from her for the rest of the trip to school.

The girls got a very welcoming feel as they entered through the entrance onto the familiar ground they spent so much time on before. If it wasn't for the fact they had class soon they would've taken a full round trip for the school. They were close to doing it as well, only being a stop away from entering their old 1-B classroom until they realize their classroom isn't even on that floor. Giggling over their silly mistake they took a moment together diving into the nostalgia the room brought, it was hard to move but the thoughts of how the soul of the class was waiting for them upstairs motivated push them forward.

One flight of stairs later to arrive at their respective class door, they found it ironic how both of them were assigned to the same class.

Class 2-B.

As they enter they recognize some of the faces that was there, in fact they recognize a lot of the faces that was in the class. These were basically all the classmates they had last year, Honenuki's creepy mummy skeleton-like face, Pony's adorably cute smile, Shoda was studying might be the girl's imagination but he might've grown a tiny bit taller, they could hear Awase who still had his foulmouth from last year, Shishida was getting nagged at by Kaibara about getting his hair everywhere, of course the blond devil Monoma was there delegating between the two, and Shiozaki was trying to convert Kodai as well as Yanagi with her speeches about divine heaven which was only drawing blank stares from the both of them.

The room was definitely bigger than the one they had last year, there was more technology, seats, and other teaching aids that you'll expect to see in a college class.

The two separated from each other in order to catch up with their current classmates at their own pace, mostly because Setsuna was way too fast-paced for Kendo as she'll quickly hop from one group conversation to another. Stories of their vacations, what they did, any internships they've done or any interesting events that may of happened was shared. Soon the rest of the Class B students came in and wouldn't they know it, the 2-B class was basically the same as the 1-B class.

By the sound of it everyone talked like they've progressed forward in some way as a hero, Tsuburaba bragged about how he manages to create an offensive move with his Quirk, Fukidashi have done more to improve his vocal cord without it getting worn out so quickly using his Quirk, and even Yanagi shared she increased the weight limit he Quirk had. Everyone was moving forward.

The chatter quickly died down when Sekijiro Kan, Vlad King, their 1-B teacher walked in.

"No way, We're going to have the same teacher as last year as well? Awesome!" Tetsutetsu blurts out loud

As the hulkingly tall man walked towards the desk he settled down the class with a wave of his hand telling them "No, no don't get your hopes up, I'm still teaching Class 1-B. I'm just substituting today sorry, your actual teacher apparently had a big inconvenience that prevent him from coming in. He'll be here tomorrow I can assure you."

"Ugh, bummer. I actually got excited thinking this class will be the exact same as last year." Honenuki commented, getting a nod of agreement from Kuroiro and Rin.

"I really want you as a teacher again, Class B isn't the same without you !" Pony states puffing out her cheeks, genuinely upset about this news.

"Atlast my duty as you teacher was finish since last year, but no worries kids my spirit can continue to live on with you all." Vlad sincerely say holding a hand on his chest "BY OVER SHADOWING CLASS A THIS YEAR! EVEN AFTER YOU'VE LEFT MY CLASS PROVE ENDLESSLY THAT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN AIZAWA!"

"YES!" Monoman shouted as well, standing up from his seat in elegant yet over exaggeratedly violent manner "IN THE NAME OF OUR PAST TEACHER KAN WE'LL HUMILIATE CLASS A DAY AND NIGHT!"

Setsuna had nothing against Monoma enthusiasm against the people that were in 1-A but even she couldn't help thinking to herself '_Oh boy and the semester just started.'_

As Monoma was laughing maniacally Kendo kindly whisper to her former teacher "Mr. Kan, I appreciate you inspiring ambition but can you please not rile him up. I wanna have at least a few days before I have to monitor over his actions."

"There's no need to monitor my actions as they're justified to make a statement against those who loves to bathe in the spotlight!" Monoma claims

"Are you still on that crap?"

"Why of course I am-" Suddenly without warning Monoma stopped talking, his eyes were wide as he just stood there.

The class for a moment was confused before turning toward the door where they hear a voice come from. The classroom door seemed to be about ¼ of the way open.

"Oh I apologize, I know you said wait in the hall but after I heard all that yelling I wanted to make sure you didn't forget about us." Says the voice as the door completely opens and stepping in was a purple haired kid, it was real easy to recognize him since he was one of the few people who'll sport that kind of crazy hairstyle "Also it's way too early in the morning to be dealing with that noise."

"Shinso!" Most of the class that was interested or invested enough exclaimed.

"Right I was just about to get to that,I don't think you need any introductions so I'll cut right to it, as of today Shinso have officially been transferred into the Hero course for class 2-B." Vlad explained "Can someone snap Monoma out of the brainwashing?"

"I'm on it." Kamakiri says, knocking Monoma upside his head to wake him up.

"Eh." Monoma mumbled as he snaps awake, it only took him a second of seeing Shinso to quickly understand what was happening "Ah yes we've gained a powerful ally to our group." He states, strutting his way over toward Shinso who was already making a groaning face of annoyance, he really looked like he wasn't in the mood for antics as the blonde devil walked closer to him. "With your assistance, not only do we have the force to outmatch class A but now we outnumber them as well! The numbers of possibilities to humiliate them will be endless!"

Luckily Kendo was sitting near the front of the close and snatch him up with her enlarged fist to prevent him from going any further. Rubbing her forehead with her other hand she sighed to herself "Lasted less than an hour." as she knew this was only the beginning of their running-gag from last year. Looking at Shinso she formally apologizes to him "Sorry you had to deal with him your first day here, we're actually a lot calmer than this."

"Don't worry about it, I've got enough of read from all of you from last year to know better." Shinso calmly replied, despite his tone seeming cold he tried to sound as affected from the event as possible.

"Beside he's wrong about us outnumbering them. The two classes are an even 23-23." Vlad tells them.

This news caused the class to pause for a moment, making sure they heard what was said correctly

Komori used her finger to keep count as she says out loud "Wait 23? We had 20 students, with Shinso joining us gets us up to 21. Shouldn't we have two more kids in here?"

With the class finally seeing settling down and paying attention to the news Vlad took the chance to explain to the class "Yes you see, every year UA allow at most 12 students from different hero schools that in the hero course to transfer here. Depending on how many kids dropped out from our school that limit might increase, though usually we try to get at least 8 students every year. Meaning at least 2 students from each of the 4 locations we're hosting the test from. But,"

The educator took a moment to cover his face "Excluding Shinso, who took a different kind of test, only 5 kids passed."

All the kids till their heads in confusion at their teacher's expression as he spoke.

That's because this year," He continued, then in an extravagant matter thrust his chest forward, revealing his face to be one filled with great joy "There were 3 students who manage to pass because all other contestants were eliminated before the end of the exam, making them the only passing students! AND THROUGH HARD NEGOTIATION I MANAGE TO SNATCH TWO OF THOSE STUDENTS FOR CLASS B!"

_**-Nezu Notes: It actually wasn't a negotiation, Aizawa was too lazy to debate how to properly balance the students based off these results so the discussion lasted less than 10 minutes.**_

_**Aizawa's Comment: I honestly didn't care, this might even give 2-A great competition to get stronger from, and the same for Shinso. I have no idea why he's being so competitive, they're still our students but we're not teaching them anymore, he should be focusing more on making sure they're getting trained right then some petty rivalry.**_

_**Nezu's Comment: Vlad King just wanted to brag more, I like the effort it makes him put into his teaching though.-**_

Setsuna tilted her head in delightful curiosity '_Those students, he didn't specify how they were the last ones standing just that they were. They sound interesting, wonder what they're like if they were able to pull that off.'_

Shinso gives a scoff "No matter how many times you say that, I still find it hard to believe but," he exhales deeply as he takes a seat at an empty desk, grumbling "I guess I should know better about underestimating someone because of their attitude."

Vlad turns toward the door and called out "You can come in now boys."

With the door opening wide open again two boys walked into the classroom.

"Thank god, the anticipation was killing me." The first boy murmured quietly to the one behind him, he ampled his way toward the front of the classroom. Like the rest of the class he was neatly wearing the standard UA uniform, his hair was medium length reaching just barely pass the top of his neck, sporting a nice tone of smoke grey but also multiple strands of feisty tiger orange, most of his orange hair seemed to be hidden under his naturally wavy grey hair but they were still visible just diluted, causing it to look like the amber of a flame trickling in a sea of ashes.

The ashy hair teen continued "It's a new year can't they just make let us subtly enter the class without some entrance so we can pretend like we belonged here the entire time?"

Prancing around the second boy followed the first, he wore his student uniform more loosely with both his sleeves being unbuttoned in a non equilibrium matter and did a quick spin to take in the entire room with his big round yellow eyes, a smile appeared on his softer looking face that had two white & black symbols on his face  
. "Ah it's not that bad, besides we're entering the Hero class for its second year anyways and they have strict entrance to the course." He states in a much louder voice then the first.

His smooth hair shine a bright color of sky blue that flowed all the way past his shoulders where the edges seemed strangely point upwards in a spiky manner, each one of the spikes were dyed a different color. With his happy light tone voice he tells the boy in front of him "Everyone is gonna notice you're new anyways so might as well enter with _pazzahs!_"

Stopping once they were directly in front of the entire class the Ashy haired teen prefered to look off to the side to stare out the window, his eyes were hard to see through his always squinting eyes. "Feels like they're awkwardly putting new kids on the spot." he complained

"Well then you're lucky you went in with a friend like me." The bluenette states, poking the white line marks on his cheeks.

The mopey boy grew a confused face as he slowly says "We're not friends… we barely know each other."

"Whaa~?" The bluenette spoke taken back "Me, you, and Scissor,"

"Shinso!" Shinso hissed at him through his gritting teeth "Fifth time!"

"Thank you friend." The cheerful boy say giving the very annoyed purple haired student a wave who only replied with an aggravated groan. "Anyways we all had a nice conversation while we waited to be taken to class."

"I'm pretty sure we exchanged more words about when we should enter the class then we did talking with ourselves." The slanted eye new student recalled "I think you're confusing an actual conversation with people just talking out loud to the only other person in a room. Or basically AOE statements."

Placing his palm up and resting on it the blue energetic boy thinks to himself "I guess you're right." but then with a flick of the wrist he was aesthetically poking toward the Ash haired boy as he claims "But that still means I know the most about you then this entire class, so we're the closest people we know here!"

"I-...I actually can't argue that." The calm teen says

The bluenette giggled as he puts his two hands together "Frie~nds, you too new hero buddy!" he cheered turning toward Shinso.

"Oh hell no." Was all the boy responded with.

Vlad King then took control of the conversation again by saying "Class welcome your new classmate, Kakki Furu and Siegfried Sutero!"

Along with the rest of the class Setsuna seemed equally entrance by the two new students, but then a thought come to mind that she couldn't off, it felt weird. Not the _something was off_ kind of weird but more of a Deja Vu type of weird.

She thought to herself, '_Wait, why did one of those names sound familiar.'_

*****END OF CHAPTER 1*****

**BONUS SCENES**

**1 - The Division of Breakfast Task**

**Setsuna Tokage: Hey Dad.**

**Bagi Tokage: Hm?**

**Setsuna: Mom can't cook, how did she helped you cook breakfast today?**

**Alvida Tokage: *Appears out of nowhere, standing proudly* Well I was taking care of the most important thing!**

**Setsuna: What would that be?**

**Bagi: *Takes a few steps away with his daughter to whisper* the only thing that keeps her functioning throughout the work day beside puns**

**Alvida: Coffee! *Brings out a freshly made container* I grind the best coffee out there, no machinery here!**

**Setsuna: *whispers back to her dad* She does realize only she drinks coffee right?**

**Bagi: Just let her have this one, it makes her happy.**

**Alvida: *Was snuggling with her container like it was some irresistible baby* Precious precious coffee how I love you.**

**Bagi: Beside if she doesn't believe doing that was enough then she'll want to try cooking more to help out and I'll be the one who has to eat it.**

**Setsuna: Oh, can't handle a little cooking~?**

**Bagi: You may be safe now but eventually you have to come home.**

**Setsuna:...**

**Bagi: Smart girl *rubs her head***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_((Hope you enjoyed this chapter, _** Leave a review and tell me what you think. **_Also I got a youtube channel Hero DarkyDark where I do all kinds of stupid stuff on their and soon I might start doing a series where I talk about fanfiction tropes, stories, and maybe even reviews. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu .)))_**


	2. Chapter 2

**?: Hi hi so happy to see you all return for another chapter!**

**?: What's the matter, you don't know who I am? How mean! You were just told my name last time!**

**? 2: They may have gotten our official names but they don't know who owns which name so they can't tell us apart. To them you're basically just as much as a mysterious blank sheet as me.**

**?: Ridiculous, you guys can tell which one I was just by how I put my soul in everything, right, right?**

**? 2: You don't need to be so hyper, just let the story starts and you can be introduced properly.**

**?: Fine, I'll be waiting for all of you~! I'll just hang out with Shinso till then.**

**Shinso: Noooo!**

**Chapter Two**

**Warm Introductions, Cold Welcoming**

"Please introduce yourself to the class, it'll help you fit into the class if you speak to them as a group." Vlad King suggested the new students to do.

Class 2-B stared at the two boys who stood in front of them, the bluenette obvious looked ready to introduce himself, he was practically shaking like a soda bottle after it was shaken vigorously. The other one, the kid with smokey ash grey hair that had orange colored strands that made his hair look like an extinguished campfire, he looked less wanting to be there.

That's why it was surprising when he was the first one to step up to introduce himself.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kakki Furu." the ashed haired boy says, despite his lack of desire to be there he seemed capable to speak clearly. His voice was calm, a bit quiet, almost timid but just manage to be ahead above by not shuttering at all to fall under unassertive.

"What's your Quirk?" Pony asked, to her it seemed only customary for a student in a hero class to share his abilities with everyone else in the room.

Furu looks staggered for a movement, he looks toward Vlad for assist before saying "Do I have to?"

"It's not mandatory," Vlad answered "We don't expect you to want to give away every detail of your quirk right off the bat of you getting here, especially if some of it is embarrassing, but it's an easy way to integrate yourself into the class if they know something about you."

"It's not really because my Quirk is embarrassing or anything like that." The teen says as he begins stretching the back of his head, mumbling the later part of his sentence "I just...prefer...contradicuaulity and-"

Honenuki interrupted "We're going to find out about your Quirk within a month's time anyways, it's pointless to keep it secret."

"I can understand wanting to keep some secrets of its abilities for when we're doing training against each other but a brief description of it wouldn't hurt." Rin added in humble way.

The smoked haired defensively raise his hand up, his mouth was open as if he wanted to say but nothing came out. He felt like he was being backed into a corner with the sensible rebuttals from his classmates.

It was luckily that Kendo thankfully spoke up for the new kid "Settle down guys, he's just got here and barely knows about us either. It's probably difficult for him to talk about himself to a big group like this."

"It's true, he was way more talkative in the halls after I introduced myself." Sutero the bluenette states.

"I wasn't really...talkative, you carried the conversation, I just gave short replies." Furu mumbled, he remembered how he only really spoke once every three minutes when the energetic lad was vomiting an entire novel about something.

Giving an understanding nod Pony happily told him "O~h that's the cause, we can give you a quick briefing of everyone else's Quirk."

"I don't think doing it all at once will _help_ him here." Kendo whispers to her, trying to signal to her that she should wait till later for this.

The tone of her voice gave away her intention which didn't fly under the smoked boy's rader, he quickly spoke up "No, no don'-..it's...fine." His volume quickly dropped back down to it's usual low voice but audible "My Quirk makes me sha- vibrate a lot."

No one said it, but everyone thought the same thing _that's very vague._

The feeling of the room got to the teen again, in an attempt to liven up the room he quickly adds "Oh uh I accept all labels." It was that point he screwed up and continued to ramble "No I meant, I don't mind being given a name beside this one name which is stupid to hear. Not that I don't have a name I just told you my name and you know my name now but if the usual name you would say to me doesn't satisfy you I can allow you to-"

He stops talking, finally realizing it was better if he just kept quiet before he makes it worse for himself. A streak of red came across the nervous teen's face, he was already mentally slapping himself for making his introduction be so awkward. Luckily he had a back-up plan, something he didn't expect to have gotten but long before he had entered the classroom kept it in mind, he had this idea in his pocket as a 100% success rate. Now he'll put it to use.

He starts by putting an end to his trail of nonsense statements "Forget about it." following that he turns his head toward the person whose been dying to speak, he told the blue lad "You're up."

He practically unleash a beast with those words, a tiny smile formed as he took a step back as without delay Sutero hopped center stage in front of the classroom to speak his heart out to the class.

"Yes, yes, yes, I've been dying to do this but I had to keep true to my promise. Hi everyone!" He joyishly exclaimed giving a wave. "I'm Siegfried Sutero, but please call me Siegfried or even Sieg I don't mind at all! I can't wait to be doing heroing stuff with you guys and beat up villains and fighting against you guys but not in the angry kind of fight, I don't wanna hurt you guys, hopefully we can do mostly friendly things like fighting villains or just hanging out. I want to share so much about myself to you all like how I can speak several languages, I want to get to know you all, I really want to get to know about Shinso over there."

"Leave me alone!" Shinso shouted at him, his eyes were wide open which only happens when he's excited or aggravated and considering how his past actions of entering the classroom early it was probably the latter.

"So Siegfried, what's your quirk?" Komori asked out of curiosity, it seemed more likely that this person would answer the curiosity everyone in the class would have about them.

"Oh yeah of course." The bombastic azure said, he clears his throat before speaking "My Quirk is Symphonic Melody, I can use my voice along with tones and stuff to- In fact it's better if I just show you."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Vlad told him, he didn't want property damage to a classroom he didn't own and seeing at how carefree the boy was he didn't want to take the chance.

"No worries, it'll be great." Seigfried assured him.

He clears his throat once again before taking a deep breath. A silence filled the room as everyone waited in anticipation of what he was gonna do. From what he already said they all had some idea of what he'll do, just from the name alone they know it's some kind of sound based quirk. He mentioned his voice so it must involve his voice and him speaking to do something, but what is it, what could he possibly do with his voice that bluenette thought it would be better to demonstrate it then just tell them. _What was he gonna do?_

_**Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap**_

Tapping echoed throughout the room, there was a quick search around the room to see where it was coming from only to see that the source of the tapping was from Seigfried himself. His shoe, that he illegally plastered with stickers, was repeatedly tapping against the ground in a rhythmic fashion.

_**Tap/Snap, tap/snap, tap/snap, tap/snap, tap/snap**_

Accompanying his foot taps the blue lad started snapping his fingers in beat with it as he hummed "Dun dadun, dun dunanananana~ It's not unusual~!"

…

All the kids, including the Vlad King, were confused by this. _What is he doing?_

"Dun dadun, dun dunanananana~ It's not unusual~!" He repeated, seemingly to no effect like last time.

Even Furu was starting to wonder, he was glad that the boy's attitude took everyone's attention away from his failure of a introduce but at this point he was wondered if the boy was gonna make his introduction even more awkward then his own.

Again the Azure haired teen kept the same tune, the same rhythm, and the same words. "Dun dadun, dun dunanananana~,"

"It's not unusual~!" A different voice says in union with Seigfried's.

Everyone, even the people that were usually disinterest in things like Kodai, Yanagi, Kaibara, even Shinso turned their heads toward the direction of the second voice.

They couldn't believe who they saw.

"Oh, I apologize." The eco-friendly religious girl Shiozaki says a bit embarrassed looking baffled by her own actions "That came out of nowhere."

"Dun dadun," The bluennette starts again

Shiozaki continued to say "I didn't want to be rude I just-" Shiozaki stopped mid-sentence to sing along "dun dunanananana." This time to stop herself the plant haired girl covered her mouth to not speak.

"It's not unusual~!" This time it was three different voices.

"Komori, Shoda, you guys too?" A shocked Tsuburaba shouted

Shoda just looked back at all his classmates staring at hima while Komori cried out "That wasn't on purpose it just blurted out."

There was another silence that filled the room. Shiozaki was covering her mouth, Komori was looking at her classmates for assistance, and Shoda was just trying to find out what was happening.

And then-

"_**Dun."**_

The first word of chao were said by just Shoda this time, Seigfied didn't even speak this time, he just kept tapping his foot and snapping his fingers.

Shiozaki lowered her hands slowly, almost hypnotized to continue the tune "Dadun."

Komorri continued the tune as well "Dun."

Then out of nowhere Pony joined "Dunanananana."

"It's not unusual~!" A total of 9 voices sang together as Tsuburaba, Fukidashi, Rin, and fucking Monoma joined in.

'_What is happening!'_ Setsuna screamed in her mind, this was beyond wild. The bluenette only said a few words and yet it's spreading like a plague. As she tried to figure it out, a shocking discovery was met when she noticed her mouth was open

"_**Dun." **_

'_Oh god it got me too!' _

She wasn't the one freaking out, everyone else was going insane, this time another 4 classmates joined in. This wasn't some kind of mind control like Shinso's quirk, she still felt like she had control over her body but randomly she feels these impulses that makes her go along with the ridiculousness of the situation.

By the time they got to the 'It's not unusual' part the entire class was going along with it excluding Shinso, even the more stoic and seclusive Kodai and Yanagi didn't sing out loud with the rest of the class but they did mumble the words while the other tapped her foot along.

Eventually the class, excluding Shinso, just gave up and went along with the madness, happily singing the cheesy song.

"_**Dun dadun, dun dunanananana~! It's not unusual~!"**_

The bluenette smiled to himself as he looked around, pleased by the results. He eyed Shinso who was still resisting to go along with the rest of the class, he gave an almost devilishly sweet smile that signaled that _he was gonna get him eventually._

Finishing the entire song the class finally died down with the singing, leaving most of the class to burst out laughing at what had transpired.

Taking the bow Siegfried explained "I call it my Sing-a-ttack."

He got a round of applause from the class, impressed by his ability despite the lack of sense about it. Regardless they all seemed to have enjoyed it and Furu's was glad he made the blue lad go last.

"You two can sit down now, nice work." Vlad King told them "Just take an empty seat."

The two new students nods as they each quickly scanned the room for an open seat, thanks to the larger size class there was more room to place extra seats so there were multiple options to choose from.

It came to no surprise that the Azure teen took a seat next to Pony who immediately started a friendly conversation with her. Unfortunately it just so happens that Shinso was sitting close relatively to Pony as well, it was understandable why without a word he got up and went to sit at another empty desk.

That only left the awkward smoked haired teenage to slowly meander his way down an aisle.

His orange eyes slowly drift across the room as he looked at all the students, before stopping stopping when it came across Setsuna who was sitting near the back of the room. When their eyes met Setsuna shot him a friendly smile, raising a welcoming hand that motioned for him to come over since there was an empty seat behind her. Judging by how he acted when introducing himself he probably hates being in front of everyone and would prefer sitting at the back of the class. Besides, she can probably soften him up a bit so she could learn more about him before anyone else, maybe even get a better understanding of what his Quirk does since he gave such a lackluster description of it.

She knew she had great charisma and was proud of it. It was something that always made her have an easy time getting along with people, with that kindness everyone trusted her in one way, shape, or form. That was why people loyally follow her decisions when she's the leader, _for that reason Setsuna never wanna let them down_. It wouldn't take that long for her to get him out of his shell, '_I'll give it 15 minutes tops before he melts to my quips.'_ She told herself.

But the boy didn't budge an inch closer, he just stared at her, his eyes for once wasn't squinted showing off his tiger orange eyes for all to see. As first Setsuna just took it as him being shocked that a girl was being so inviting to him, it's not uncommon for someone like him to be shy around the opposite gender. But like most cases if the other party invites them first, even if they're reluctant about it at first, will usually comply if one is aggressive enough to pursue, and Setsuna was a predator in these situations.

He was lucky that most of the class was paying attention to the Pony, Siegfried, and Shinso skit so no one noticed how long the ashed haired kid was staring at her. Setsuna didn't want his unsettledness in the class to increase anymore so she decided to take a slightly more settled but still direct approach, She scoot over in her seat showing him the empty desk behind her, pointing toward it to let him know that 1. No one is seated behind her & 2. That she wants him to sit behind her. She sprinkled it off with giving rapid little taps on the desk wood.

Despite basically the most inviting invitation one can give without bluntly saying it, the teen just turned around and took a seat near the front.

…

'_Why do I feel like I just got hard rejected.' _Setsune wondered to herself, shocked by Furu's reaction. Never in her life had she felt so...discarded as a person. He didn't even deny the request, well,deny the request formally, he acted like she was talking directly to him. It was something she couldn't wrap her head around, she doesn't even know the boy. '_Furu Kakki right? I'm certain I've never met him before, but his name sounds familiar...but I don't have any recollection of talking to anyone with that name nor doing any deed worthy of that treatment'_

_What was up with that cold response? Some Welcoming that was._

*****END OF CHAPTER 2*****

**BONUS SCENES**

**2 - New Characters**

**Siegfried Sutero: Hey you're back, you know my name now right?! Please refer to me as Siegfried as well, you're all my friends now. You also got to see my quirk, what do you think of it? Would you like for me to sing a song for you one day?**

**Kakki Furu: You were just introduced, it's gonna take a lot more than a sing-a-along before people will like you.**

**Siegfried: Impossible, if you're lovable enough people will love you the second you're introduced!**

**Furu: That only applies if you're attractive or have a personality that people enjoy. *mumbles* Considering how characters in story already want to murder you tells me you're gonna need some time for people to warm up to you.**

**Siegfried: Like you're one to talk, your introduction flopped so hard that you even knew it was best to go before me. You'll never be anyone's favorite with your attitude.**

**Furu:...*Goes to stands in a corner facing the wall***

**Siegfried: Ahh~! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you depressed!**

**Furu: It's fine I'm not depressed ...you're right anyways.**

**Siegfried: No no I was just wasn't thinking. Some people love guys like you.**

**Furu: Really? *turns toward him***

**Siegfried: Yeah, don't you know stoic guys who keeps himself mysterious always have a fanbase!**

**Furu: …. *turns back to the wall***

**Siegfried:...What?**

**Furu: Is that how everyone sees me? I didn't know, I wasn't trying to be mysterious! I'm just terrible in new environments.**

**Siegfried: *places a hand on his back* Don't worry buddy, just give it a few days...and work on your presentation.**

**Furu:...ok**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
